


1st Dimension: Wrong League

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Where Home Lies [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Dimension Travel, Hopeful Ending, Our Wally is Kid Flash, Rating May Change, Speed Force, Tags May Change, Two Wallys, Wally West is Flash, dimension hopping, no Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Wally West doesn't die - he just.. disappears.  At least, he does from his dimension.  This is the start of his journey to return home.





	1. Where It Begins

Emptiness.

Wally can't think. Was it a minute ago or a decade ago that he last saw his friends and family? Was it five years ago or two seconds that he disappeared into the Speed Force?

_**Think Wally, think.** _

He doesn't know. He can't tell. Here, there's nothing. No time, no people, no escape. He's trapped.

Wally worries about them, if they succeeded, whether they're all okay. He worries and imagines and panics himself into a frenzy and then it all fades, because it feels like he's freaked out for a year. He can't be sure.

So he sits? Stands? Runs? He's not even sure what his body is doing. Maybe he's just floating there, like a normal human would in a pool. Everything's a bit fuzzy and he just lets himself go. No where to go, no way to go anywhere. He simply is.

And then he's falling. Up? Down? Left? Right? The only reason he knows he's falling is that his stomach's dropped the way it does when he falls from a building – which has only happened like… twenty times. He can't fly, okay?

White turns to black and color sparks around him. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, etc. He opens his mouth to scream, to cry out, to cuss the Speed  F orce out, because  _ what the hell? _ But there's no sound.

There's a circular energy and he's heading right for it. He flails, but there's nothing to grab onto. He flaps his arms, but honestly, he's not a bird. Right as he's about to hit it, he shuts his eyes and hugs himself tightly.

Wind races passed him, cutting through his body and then he lands with a  _ -thump!- _ All of the air is forced from his lungs and, beyond the ache throughout his body, there's a burning sensation on his face. His ears are ringing and his limbs feel like jelly.

All of the sensations make him realize something important.  _** He's not in the Speed  F orce anymore. ** _ He wants to jump for joy, but he's so tired. Wants to open his eyes and see where he is, but his eyelids feel as heavy as Kon's weights.

'Maybe.. just a little rest,' he reasons with himself. 'Just.. just five more minutes.'

Static crackles in the air and he can feel the shade as someone looms over him, but he can't bring himself to move a muscle. “Hey,” an odd voice calls, kneeling over him. “Kid, are you okay?”

He tries to say, “Do I fucking look okay?” but all he gets out is a groan. “Shit, of course you're not okay. You fucking fell from the damn sky,” the person chides himself, sounding a little panicked.

Hands reach out and pick him up, ever so carefully, but Wally still feels his bones aching. “I gotcha,” the voice says. “Don't worry, we're going to get you some help.”

Wally decides the person picking him up isn't going to hurt him. It's a somewhat familiar voice, but he can't tell who it is. 'Maybe another hero?' he questions before deciding to go with that conclusion. Hopefully, whoever it is will take him back to his team, to his uncle.

“Just hold on, kid,” the voice commands of him. Wally sighs and lets the exhaustion take over. He'll figure this out when he wakes up. For now… for now he needs a little nap. Just a short nap and then everything will be fixed. Uncle B can yell at him when he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar suits with unfamiliar faces.

_-Beep, beep, beep-_

'Heart monitor,' Wally vaguely realizes in his exhausted stupor. He feels like he's slept for an eternity, yet he doesn't feel like he's slept at all. He's still so tired. Maybe he can just let it all go again and things will be better when he next wakes up?

“-You can't honestly expect me to just ignore this, Bats,” someone argues, voice oddly tingling in his ears.

“He has to be restrained. We both know it,” Batman's gruff voice comes next.

“He's just a kid,” the tingly voice retorts.

“And we'd do the same for anyone else who's fallen from the sky,” Superman's voice tries to calm things down.

“Really? Because the last time I checked, that kid in there was me,” the tingly voice bitterly states.

Wally's brows furrow with confusion. 'What does he mean?' If the 'kid' they're talking about is him, he thinks he should be included in this conversation. His body is still weak as he tries to move – since when has he let that stop him though?

Something clanks, tightening around his wrists and ankles. 'What?' He forces his eyes open, limbs stationary. Wally frowned, lifting his head in the near pristine environment to look at his limbs. Eyes widening as he saw the restraints, all he could think was, 'What the fuck?'

“What?” he croaked, throat starting to constrict. No Speedster ever enjoyed being tied down. Ever. Wally was not an exception.

The voices stopped. “Hello?” he called, voice quivering a little as he turned his head and looked around the room. “Is anyone there?”

When no one answered, Wally jerked on the restraints with disdain and panic, yet his movements were weak. Every moment he spent tied down, he wanted to run faster and faster, further and further away Wherever he was, he didn't want to be there.

The doors flew open and suddenly Flash was standing in front of him. “Hey, hey,” Flash soothed, “it's okay. Just calm down. You're okay.”

The thing that hit him more than the slight suit differences was the voice. 'It's not him…' Wally realized, staring with wide, suspicious eyes. “Who are you? Where's Flash?” he demanded aloud. Flash frowned at him, reaching out.

Wally pressed backwards onto the bed, narrowing his eyes at the impersonator. “Where's my uncle?” he hissed, head swimming slightly from the effort of trying to squirm away.

“Kid,” Flash tried, but Wally shook his head. He didn't want to hear what this fake had to say. He just wanted his uncle.

“He's not here.”

Wally's eyes shot to the door as Batman and Superman walked in. They looked somehow odd? No. They looked normal, but for some reason he knew they weren't normal. His mind sped through possibilities. 'Mind control? Hypnotism? Some kind of bug?' ...Okay, he knew the last one was silly, but you never know.

“What do you mean he's not here?” Wally inquired, trying to appear calm. Inside? He was anything but. Flash wasn't standing like his uncle normally did. It was a good copy, but not good enough to fool him. His posture was wrong.

“He means, Uncle Barry's gone, Wally,” Flash softly explained.

“No,” Wally bluntly bit back. There was no way Uncle Barry was gone. He'd just seen him not 24 hours ago. His uncle wasn't gone. “You're wrong. He's not gone.”

Batman and Superman were silent. Wally shook his head forcefully, wincing as it throbbed. “He's not gone,” he repeated.

“Here, he is, kid,” Flash murmured. “There's no Uncle Barry here anymore.”

'Anymore?' What did he mean?

“Where… where is here?” Wally carefully asked. “And.. who are you?”

Flash was quiet for a moment before his hands came up, slowly lowering the cowl from his head. Wally gasped. It was hard to mistake the same ginger hair and freckled face that he saw when looked in the mirror. His face may have been older, but… it was him.

“Holy shit,” was all he could say in the face of, well… himself.

Flash-Wally chuckled a bit. “Freaky stuff, right?” Wally found himself nodding. There were very little words to describe just how weird this situation was.

“You're me,” Wally stated, staring at himself.

“I'm you,” Flash-Wally nodded.

“How?” Wally questioned.

Batman took a step forward. “What's the last thing you remember?”

Wally looked at him for a moment, partially wishing that Robin would pop up from somewhere and yell, “April Fool's!”, but it didn't seem like a joke. It seemed more like some kind of nightmare. A shiver ran down his spine as he found himself recounting the REACH invasion, telling them about his last moments, his last time seeing his uncle…

Flash-Wally whistled, impressed and seemly a bit afraid as Wally reached the end of his tale. “That's crazy.”

Shrugging, he verbally retorted, “Crazy is normal for us.” None of the heroes could find words to argue that fact. “So… your turn. Where am I?”

'And what happened to Uncle Barry?'

“Another dimension,” Batman spoke up.

Wally stared at him for a moment, frozen. He wasn't sure he heard what he heard. Surely… he hadn't, had he?

It made sense though. These heroes, despite how familiar they looked, were clearly different. Not to point out the obvious, but… Wally was definitely not that old, and he wasn't even sure he could even think of becoming Flash one day.

The three elder heroes watched him, sympathetically until Wally swallowed and looked up at them, making himself smile a bit. “Well, it's better than being dead, right?”

Superman smiled gently with a nod.

“Now we've become better acquainted...” Wally started, “do you think you could take off these restraints?”

“Oh.” Flash-Wally blinked. “Right. I can do that.”

“I'd be worried if you couldn't,” Wally couldn't help but snort with amusement as Flash-Wally went about undoing the restraints. Finally free, Wally moved his stiff limbs. He was still really weak, but it'd get better – probably. For the moment the most pressing matter - the sound of his stomach growling echoed in the room – was his stomach.

“So… got anything to eat?” he asked, innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ I wasn't going to update this until I finished "Marvel-verse", but I was wondering what to write recently and a lovely friend recommended the next chapter for this. Here it is~
> 
> Not sure when I'll be updating this again, but I guess we'll see? I'm such a butterfly when it comes to my fanfics, but I try.
> 
> Hope your Monday's well. Have a good rest of the week~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have no set release dates for this work. I also have like.. seven other unfinished works that I'm attempting to work on at the same time, so this might go slow.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed the prologue and are ready to see how it all began. 
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


End file.
